valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Drath
Drathary Joshua Binks is a Human hacker and software genius and part of VALER's tech-team. He is the younger brother of mercenary Cerice Binks. Although a veritable genius in computer software Drath can be somewhat forgetful in other aspects of life and can be somewhat naive, especially when it comes to social skills and females. He can seem lazy or too involved in his computers. Drath can be easily put off by dangerous missions, preferring to stay out of the field, however there have been times where he has had to be on-site to physically hack locked doors and systems to secure a compound or building, usually knows better than to get in the way of his fellow teammates with more physical capabilities. Drath has been through a lot, but has ignored most of it by focusing on technology and gaming. Drath is a self-confessed 'furry' and sometimes smokes cannabis. History Born in San Angelo in Texas in 1991 when his sister, Cerise was 6, Drath grew up often on the move, with his father Carson Binks an oil tycoon and Binkco Oil entrepreneur who would eventually lose everything and their mother Cassandra, a mysterious thief and computer-savvy gun-for-hire. In 1978, before the two were born, Cassandra planned to steal Carson’s millions for a client by seducing him and hacking his bank account, but when she found out his money had already been stolen and she was to be set up as Carson's murderer she felt sorry for him and eventually the two began to see a mutual advantage. While perhaps not in love at first the two worked together to stay out of jail and get back Binkco and Carson’s profits, with Carson promising a cut for Cassandra. In 1981 they discovered that the Texas police force had become corrupt and obsessed with trying to declare martial law in the state and create gang-like protection rackets, Cassandra had been set up fearing that she was getting closer to the truth of a possible civil war. Shortly after giving birth to her daughter in 1985, using her computer skills and impressive talents as a soldier of fortune she brought the entire police force of Texas to a standstill while she weeded out corrupt members of a pro-south, white-supremacist gang called the 'Southern Konfederate Kross' or 'SKK' that took many years, but the more members she took out the more would come crawling out of the woodwork; It turned out the SKK was bigger than Cassandra had expected by far and maybe even embedded within the government itself. However in 1993 SKK supposedly killed Carson before Washington sent extra forces and yet again framed Cass for his murder, although no body was found and Cass always believed he was still alive and being extorted somewhere. Contacting one of her friends and informants in New York, Roman Yevenski, Cass decided to get her children out of state, but halfway to NY she was ambushed in Kentucky and dragged from her pink Cadillac by FBI agents. Hiding, 8-year-old Cerise ran to the nearest town, looking after 2-year-old Drathary where she called 'Uncle Roman' from a payphone. Returning to the car and finding their mother had gone Cerise guarded her brother until Roman arrived to collect them and take them back to his bar in New York. For years Drath and Cerise lived above the underground bar named the Gene Pool that was once a base of operations for various mercs and bounty hunters who wanted a place to hide, and many of them told tales of being set up by the government. By the time she was a teenager, however Cerise itched to get back at the SKK and whoever took away her mother and father, not believing that she killed Carson at all, getting Drath, who in the mean time had become an expert with computers at only 9, to try and find out more about this SKK group through the internet, although most of the results were nothing more than similarly abbreviated random companies for lighting and cookware, one small website, disguised as a Christian tourist board for Texas caught Drath's attention as it mentioned support for SKK, although the comment was quickly deleted Drath moved fast and signed up, pretending to support SKK too. Drath was against the idea but 16yo Cerise wanted to hunt down SKK members one by one and help them find their mother. When Roman found out he was against the idea also, utterly believing their mother had to be dead by now and that he was denouncing the Gene Pool as a safehouse for mercs to pull in regular customers and try to live a normal life as the government were getting more and more nosy of Roman's past, which he did not want Drath and Cerise to know about. Cerise, however accused Roman of giving up and she ran, but clever little Drath had attached a home-made tracking beacon to her coat and they found her. Soon after Roman divulged that he had an aggressive form of cancer, with three or four years left to live and that he would be better suited to finding her on his own, but not until she was old enough to run and own the Gene Pool for him when she turned 18. Reluctantly agreeing Cerise promised to look after the bar and trained further in combat while Drath studied at a local school, although Drath was relatively quiet at school and a hermit at home. By the time Cerise was 18 Roman, now extremely frail handed over his lease and said to expect the FBI, but warned them to cooperate fully with them but not believe anything they say. When Roman left the FBI did indeed show up, but told them that Roman had been a member of the Russian Mafia who had become an informant, that Cerise's mother was responsible for their father's death and that was Roman faking his illness and helped in orchestrating it all to get his hands on Carson's fortune, even producing pretty firm evidence. Remaining calm despite this, Cerise and Drath were interviewed and then seemingly left them to their bar. A year later, with the bar hiring staff and pulling in money by hosting bands Cerise and Drath met Volt first the first time. Known Superhuman Powers Drath is a normal Human and has no superhuman abilities per se; however his genius with software has made him an expert hacker and self-confessed "cyber-warrior". Talents and skills: Intuitive Computer Knowledge: '''From an early age Drath has the ability to understand and use any computer systems with an instinctive touch, although he has had to learn about the systems like anyone else, Drath's ability to understand and comprehend his favourite passion has made him one of the most formidable hackers and software experts on the planet. * '''Hacking : '''His innate knowledge of computers grants him an instinctive ability to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. Drath can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid him in various situations. * '''Software Genius: '''He can understand the complex mathematical workings of any software that exists within a system after only a short period, and as such has learned to write computer code to expert degrees, create and alter software, this includes the creation of unique, programmes, websites, security systems and even viruses and sentient AI's. He has a unique skill to understand what type of software is in use, what it does, why and how, and use that information to manipulate multiple networks at once. * '''Hardware Understanding: '''Although he admits his skill with physical hardware such as mechanics, robotics and complex electronic systems is not as good as his talents with software and programs, over time, has gained knowledge on how software exists on and is generated by the hardware of computers and through his other abilities has developed a unique and highly technical understanding of computers themselves to the point where he can upgrade and enhance computers, microchips and motherboards to supreme levels of technological development. * '''Codification: Drath's unique talent within his genius for computers is his passion for creating complex codes, symbols or systems and even very difficult riddles, questions and scriptures that can be impossible to solve in order to protect or keep something safe. This skill is not perfect and has its flaws in his human mind and somewhat absent nature at times, however he regularly tests these codes on his own websites to find weaknesses. * Decodification: '''Likewise Drath's skill at coding information has led to him being able to crack complex computer codes and complicated algorithms. '''Equipment and Technology Drath's genius has let him upgrade various devices to allow him to hack and control technology easier. * Laptop: A regular laptop that has been upgraded to be more powerful than a top-of-the-range PC. Although bulky, requiring recharging and proper venting quite often is usually stored in a backpack so that he may carry it around. It features a verity of deep-web hacking systems and an arsenal of viruses. It can only be accessed by an extremely long, nigh impossible to crack password and has layers of hyper-secure encryption and firewalls, and can share this protection with multiple devices and networks. It runs on a unique, intelligent operating system called "DrathDroid" ''or "''DD/Dee” that Drath himself created. The laptop has a secure-wipe protocol via a small electromagnetic plate should it be stolen and accessed by anyone else using brute-force methods or remotely via Drath's phone. * DrathDroid AI-OS: '''Also known as 'Dee' or 'DD', this program is an intelligent operating system created by Drath that runs on his machines through a cloud server on several devices at the same time; she is fully self-aware and has a female personality module, speaking like a happy cowgirl. Drath later admitted that he based her voice on Applejack from the new My Little Pony series. * '''Smartphone: '''Drath's personal, all-purpose phone that was once a Windows Phone, based on an Android OS that has had its operating system utterly rewritten by Drath and replaced with the DrathDroid OS that allows him to hack any system, control and view cameras, switch off or on any devices that is connected to a larger network such as a power grid. It is truly a Smartphone in that DD can communicate to Drath at any time with a simple phone call and she can run through the phone via cloud, existing in multiple machines at once. * '''Drones: Drath possesses a number of small drones linked to his smartphone that allow him to see and be involved in battles form safe distances, however these are often regularly destroyed by enemies or his fellow teammates. These drones can be controlled by DD but he can use his phone to take control of any one or all of the drones. * D-Ball A rolling ball-shaped computer system about the size of a basketball and one of Drath's first steps into robotics, the DB was actually designed by Ted Rodriguez, a fellow university friend and robotics expert and he collaborated with Drath for it's computer systems, it can roll or open out into a hexapod, DD can use it to access networks or hardlines. * Wristtop: '''The Wristtop project is an experimental and still very new device that serves as both a miniaturised laptop and a smartphone system rolled into one that sits within a gauntlet on Drath's right wrist. Inspired by Volt's friend Mika, aka Gyzmo, Drath and Gyzmo have collaborated with hardware and with her help he has developed an advanced, interactive holographic interface and all the necessary augments Drath has on his current phone and laptop. * '''ARAG: Based on Mika's own design, Drath and Teddy devised a pair of Augmented Reality Analytical Glasses that allowed Drath to detect technology, create maps or waypoints, view camera feeds and scan and gain information from objects or areas. * 'R.O.D.G.E.R unit: '''Robotic Operative for Dangerous General and Emergency Rescue is a large robot designed by Gyzmo, Drath and Teddy over Skype. While Drath admitted his biggest weakness was physical construction and robotics, despite being very interested and developing the D-Ball with Teddy after Drath did an MIT degree. Volt suggested they talk to Gyzmo who taught him and Teddy the basics of super-advanced robotics and mechanical construction. Later Ted would use these skills to create mechanical exoskeletal arm enhancements and later full power armour for himself. Rodger was created to be large and imposing, but extremely sensitive and gentle, and took the form of a heavy-set male humanoid shape. Eventually Gyzmo made a visit to him to help Drath and Ted create aesthetic bioplastic skin and hair for Roger so that he may walk in public. Roger has immense strength, can leap hundreds of feet in single bounds and is highly durable, his bioplastic skin can repair itself and he has a number of medical scanners, x-ray vision, and a verity of medical tools stored within his hands and wrists. Roger developed a Russian accent after Anri accidently downloaded a 'how to speak Russian' tool during his memory creation upload and at first couldn’t get him to speak English at all. Roger also acted as a unique demonstration and experiment of AI learning and doesn’t feature standard information-downloading systems such as wifi systems, ports and hacking probes aside from a single programming port in his brain, instead Roger gathers information the way any Human would by reading, learning and comprehending the world around it using his senses and Roger learns in a child-like manner, making him act more like a curious child than a large intimating man. Limitations and Weaknesses One of the few VALER members to possess no superhuman abilities, Drath hates being in battle and prefers to be in a safe, relaxing environment, sometimes being easily scared in intense missions. ' ''' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:VALER members